To Be Free
by Eryn Savin
Summary: the autobots win the war and the decepticons are now slaves. what willl become of megatron and his decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Megatron and Optimus Prime are brothers. Skywarp and thundercracker are brothers. Sound wave and his cassettes are creator and creation. _

_How long an orn and vorn and groon and breem and kilk and cycle is in my other story Creator's Pride. _

_OC Switchblade made by crossblade's switch. _

* * *

"Com one, come all!" was what all the slave traders were shouting this orn. The war was over. The Decepticons defeated. The Autobots victorious. Now Decepticons were slaves.

"Just got a new shipment of 'Cons." A large mech said to the Autobot chief medic, Ratchet. "Looking for anything specific?"

"Yep" the medic replied "got one named Hook? He's a constructicon."

"Just got half a dozen constructions the other orn. I'll go get him." The large mech said as he walked into a back room.

All was quiet until a piercing shriek shattered the silence.

"Quiet, slave!" the large bot said as he re-entered the room-this time pulling a thrashing Decepticon with him.

It was Hook. His servos were chained behind his back and the large mech and put a mouth clamp on him to keep him from screaming.

"Sorry about him. I haven't been able to break him or his buddies, yet."

Hook whimpered.

Ratchet took a good look at the 'Con for the first time.

Hook was crying, and looked terrified. He had several dents, and scorch marks, showing he'd been beaten recently.

"Okay for him, it'll be about 6,000 discs. Constructions are expensive."

"Here you go." Ratchet said handing the large bot exactly 6,000 discs.

"And here you go" the large mech said as he roughly handed Hook to Ratchet.

Hook was sobbing now, wailing behind the mouth clamp.

"Disobedient slave!" the large mech hissed as he slapped hook across the face. It only made hook sob harder.

"It's alright; I'll handle him from here." Ratchet said, he didn't want the large mech hurting hook anymore.

Ratchet began to pull hook out the door.

"No, no please, no!" hook screamed, the words muffled because of the clamp. The green and purple slave was hysterical.

"Shh shh, be quiet hook" ratchet whispered trying to sooth the hysterical 'Con. "I won't hurt you."

Hook didn't cease his sobbing.

* * *

Starscream and his trine stood on a platform; they were heavily chain and were being shown to the mass crowd of Autobots. After all, the seekers were a price, they were beautiful slaves. Everyone would want them. Now, they were being bid for the highest price.

"6,000 discs." A mech in the crowd shouted

"8,500 discs" another mech shouted.

"10, 000 discs"

"25,500 discs" a femme shouted

Everybot at the bid went silent. 25,500 discs was a lot of money.

The femme who bid the 25,500 was a seeker. She was gold and ruby colours, and she had the blue optics of an Autobot. Sitting next to hurt was a cassette, similar to ravage in structure, but coloured differently.

"Does anybody out bid 25,500 discs?" the auctioneer and slave trader asked the crowd of Autobots.

Nobody responded.

"25,500 discs going once, 25,500 discs going twice, 25,500 discs going-"

"30,000 discs." Mech shouted. "But only for the blue and purple ones." The mech was short and red, with horns on his head.

"Will you out bid 30,000?" the auctioneer asked the femme seeker.

"no." The femme replied. She had no more than 25,500 discs.

"Very well" the auctioneer said "30,000 discs going once, 30,000 discs going twice, 30,000 discs going three times, and sold!"

The three seekers screamed. It was a loud audio receptor shattering sound.

"Silence slaves!" the auctioneer hissed as he cracked a whip next to their delicate wings.

They were quiet, except for Skywarp, who was now crying silently.

Three large mechs came on to the platform and began to pull the seekers in opposite directions.

"No, screamer, no!" Skywarp was shouting as he cried. He was shushed by thundercracker before the large mechs had a chance to punish him.

Starscream was brought to the gold and ruby Autobot femme. A look of horror and recognition on his face.

Once he was facing her she whispered something so quietly only he could here.

"It's good to see you again, creator."

* * *

Soundwave wanted to thrash and scream as he watched his cassettes chained, caged and sold to a seeker with red and gold colouring. The only thing that had surprised him more than seeing an Autobot seeker was seeing her opposed to caging his cassettes. _Maybe she won't going to be a cruel master _soundwave thought.

"Come on slave, keep it moving." A cruel slave trader said as she whipped him across the back. Soundwave grunted, but did not cry out.

"I expect you to be obedient to your new master, is that clear slave?"

Soundwave nodded. "Yes, miss."

The slave trader had pulled from his cell, saying that someone had finally bought him. Soundwave had been in that cell for 10 breems. He had been beaten until his will had been completely broken, now he was just another obedient slave.

"Here he is Blaster. It's about time someone bought him. I thought I'd have to deactivate the slave if someone didn't take him."

"No, that won't be necessary." Blaster replied "I'll take him at whatever price."

"I'd have to say about 4,500 discs. He has unique traits; even if he is a little battered he's still worth a lot."

Blaster nodded. "That is a fair enough." He said as he handed the slave trader the discs.

"He's all yours." The slave trader said as she pushed soundwave roughly towards Blaster.

"Thank you." He said to the femme and then to soundwave he said. "Hello soundwave."

Soundwave raised his optic brows. He had not heard his name spoken since his capture; he was always referred to as 'him' or 'slave' or 'it'.

"Come; let's get you out of this wretched place."

* * *

Megatron screamed at the top of his vocal processor as another wave of electricity shot through him.

He had only been captured a few joors ago, and no one had yet succeeded in breaking him.

"Megatron" Optimus prime spoke "brother, please stop this senseless fighting. It is only causing you pain."

"Never. I will not be someone's slave. I rather go offline." Megatron panted.

"Have it your away, Decepticon scum!" Ironhide shouted as he pulled a lever that made another 100,000 volts of electricity jolt through the 'Con.

Megatron screamed in pain as his body jerked and twitched.

After a few cycles of watching Megatron scream in agony, Optimus ordered Ironhide to stop.

"Enough Ironhide." Optimus prime said, he couldn't watch his brother be tortured.

Ironhide pulled the lever again to stop the flow of electricity.

Megatron went limp in the electric chair, panting.

"Prowl will be good to you." Optimus said pleading with brother "I would have you as my own slave, but treating you like one would be too hard for me. And we've both agreed not to tell anyone else of our relations. So it's either you go with prowl or you stay locked up in here for the rest of you orns."

Megatron was still panting. "Just kill me." His voice was raspier than usual.

"I can't do that Megatron. Fighting in battle is one thing. But an execution is another thing entirely. I will not have you executed brother."

Megatron groaned.

"You want me to give him another jolt?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"No, he's had enough for today." Optimus sighed "you may go now Ironhide."

"Yes, sir" Ironhide replied, saluting Optimus as he did, and then he was gone.

"How bad is the pain, Megatron?" Optimus prime asked his brother once he was sure they were alone.

Megatron didn't answer, just continued to pant.

"I'll have to come back later Megatron. The electrocution won't stop until you submit. So you might as well give up."

"Never."

* * *

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

* * *

Hook sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Day and night he sobbed.

Ratchet had brought him back to his mansion. Being the chief medic on Cybertron, ratchet was a very wealthy mech.

He had brought hook to room the medic had made especially for him. Hook's sobbing hadn't ceased, if anything it was getting worse. Turning into uncontrollable hysteria.

"You've got to calm down hook." Ratchet whispered to him as he laid him on the berth. "I won't hurt you hook, I promise."

Hook wouldn't calm down. His sobs had turned into hiccups.

Ratchet sighed and sat on the edge of the berth.

For a long time, ratchet just sat there, silent. The only sound in the room was that of hook's hiccup sobbing.

At one point ratchet tried to put a reassuring servo on hook's shoulder, but the constructicon just scream in horror and sobbed harder. Ratchet didn't try to touch him again for a long time.

Ratchet had to force hook to drink a cube of energon which made him thrash and scream.

"Hold still" ratchet had said soothingly "I'm almost done."

Of course, hook hadn't listened and continued to scream and thrash.

Night fell and ratchet knew he couldn't stay the whole night, he hadn't to go to work in the morning. So he covered the sobbing hook with a blanket and left the room

*X*X*

Ratchet entered hook's room the next morning and gasped.

Hook had thrown the blanket across the room revealing that his body was glistening with sweat and that it was shaking intensely. He was sobbing more hysterically than ever.

"They're gone, I'm alone." The Decepticon slave mumbled through the sobs.

"What do you mean hook?" ratchet said confused "what does that mean?"

Hook continued to sob.

Ratchet moved closer to hook's berth and placed a servo on the 'Con's forehead. He was burning up.

The medic sighed. There wasn't much that could be done for the slave, ratchet could sedate him, but he didn't know how well the medication would sit in his empty tanks and ratchet didn't have time to force the 'Con to drink another energon cube.

Another sigh. He would have to leave hook for now, and check on him later.

* * *

Starscream screamed in a tone so high pitched it could shatter audio receptors.

"Shut up." The ruby and gold coloured seeker, whose name was switchblade, shouted at him as she whipped his wings.

Seekers wings were the most sensitive parts of their bodies, even touching them would send a shiver through their bodies, but the flogging Starscream was receiving was enough to agonize them into insanity.

"puh-please!" Starscream panted as his mistress rested her arm "please switchblade, daughter, no more. I can't take anymore. My wings are burning."

Starscream was lying face down on the floor of his room- AKA the attic. The room was cold, dark and dirty.

"You're pathetic Starscream." Switchblade growled at him at she cracked the whip against his tender wings.

Starscream screamed as tears of pain fell from his optics.

"You acted so brave and righteous when you killed my mother-your bondmate!- and now look at you!" her speech was disrupted every time she flicked the whip against Starscream's wings.

"Please stop!" Starscream begged.

"Did my mother beg you not to kill her?" switchblade shouted at him.

"No!" Starscream wailed back "no, she didn't. She didn't even know what was happening; I came at her from behind! Ah!" Starscream screamed and wailed as his daughter mercilessly whipped his wings.

Switchblade stopped the flogging. She grabbed Starscream by his tender wings-making him shriek- and pulled him to his feet. Starscream's mistress threw him on to the small cot she had given him to sleep on. The Decepticon slave wailed as his wounds were scraped on the rough material.

"You're completely worthless Starscream." Switchblade said harshly

Starscream whimpered.

Switchblade left the attic, slamming the door as she did.

"Blades!" someone called.

Switchblade turned to see the three cone-head seekers ramjet, dirge, and thrust racing towards her.

"What's up guys?" Switchblade asked. That was the thing about switchblade, she would completely slag Starscream, but when it came to her other slaves-and she had alot- she would treat them more as friends.

"rumble and frenzy are at it again" thrust said

Switchblade sighed. Along with Starscream she had the cone-head seekers, all four cassettes, blitzwing and Astrotrain.

It was crowded in her house. But she liked it that way.

"alright." Switchblade sighed again, "what are they fighting about this time?"

* * *

Soundwave woke up from recharge gasping.

He had had a nightmare. Again.

It was always the same nightmare, or at least, they were always similar.

They were about his cassettes. Sometimes the dream was actually the last memory he had of them, chained, caged, afraid, being sold to that strange Autobot seeker.

Sometimes it was about them being tortured. Soundwave would be there, only inches away from them, but he wouldn't be able to move, wouldn't be able to help them.

During those kinds of nightmares soundwave would wake up to find he was crying.

Of, course blaster knew nothing of this.

Soundwave couldn't bear to tell his master about the nightmares. Blaster had tried so hard to make soundwave happy and comfortable at his home, and soundwave _was_ happy, so really, there was nothing to tell his master.

"Good morning, master." Soundwave said as he walked into blaster's office and bowed.

Blaster looked up from a data-pad and smiled at his slave. "More like good afternoon." Blaster chuckled "and I've told you there's no need for such formalities. You can call me blaster."

Behind his mask soundwave smiled. "Very well blaster."

Soundwave's master nodded, smiling. "Are you hungry soundwave?"

"Yes mas- yes Blaster."

Blaster walked to the kitchen, with soundwave close behind him, where he pulled out two energon cubes and handed them to his slave.

"One for breakfast, and one for lunch."

"Thank you." Soundwave replied.

"Are you alright soundwave?" blaster asked as he sat down at the dining table and then gestured for soundwave to sit across from him. "You seem tired. I don't know how that's possible though, for someone who sleeps as much as you do."

"I'm fine." Soundwave replied as he sat at the table. _If only you knew_ soundwave thought. The truth was that soundwave spent half the time that blaster that he was asleep staring at the ceiling trying to forget about his cassettes. But that was impossible, he was reminded of them every time he moved, his chest felt so light.

"I have a meeting with Optimus Prime." Blaster said sipping his energon "so, I'm afraid you'll be alone today, that ok?"

Soundwave raised his optic brows. He had never been left alone in his master's house, and he felt slightly touched that blaster trusted him so much.

"Of course it's ok."

* * *

Megatron's tanks rumbled. The Decepticon leader couldn't even remember when the last time he'd had an energon cube was.

"You know Megatron, if you'd just stop being so stubborn and submit, you could have some energon."

"Shut up Optimus." Megatron growled from the corner of the cell he was curled up in.

Optimus sighed.

"If you're not going to torture me" Megatron growled "than why are you here?"

Again Optimus sighed. He didn't have an answer to his brother's question. Optimus couldn't bear to know that while he had a large house and an abundance of energon cubes, while his brother was starving to death in a filthy cell.

"You're my brother." Optimus whispered

"That didn't seem to matter during the war Optimus." Megatron sneered back, turning to face his brother now.

At first Optimus didn't answer. He had been angry at Megatron for starting the war, he'd felt betrayed. But the war was over now, Optimus had no reason to be angry anymore.

"Despite what you may think Megatron, the war is over. We are still brothers through it all, and I'm here now, to protect you, and try to talk some sense into you."

"Talk some sense into me?" Megatron growled "so that's why your here?"

"That's one of the reasons I'm here."

Megatron scoffed "what's the other reason?"

Optimus moved closer to his brother. "I'm your big brother Megatron. I'll always be there for you, whether you like it or not.

* * *

_WARNING- this next part contains yaoi, rape and incest. I know some people don't like yaoi, but I urge you to keep reading. The things that happen to the Decepticons in this story all happened to real slaves throughout history. So even if you don't like yaoi you should keep reading. _

* * *

Skywarp whimpered.

"You worthless piece of scrap!" skywarp's master shouted at him "And you!" he continued as he turned to thundercracker "you're even worse!"

"I'm sorry master." Both seekers said. They were petrified.

"This cannot go unpunished." He growled as he pulled the seekers by their wings down to the basement that was also where both seekers slept.

The seeker's master, whose name was Cliffjumper, threw the two seekers onto the floor of the basement.

"You" he said, pointing at thundercracker "take him." now he was pointing at Skywarp.

"What?!" thundercracker shouted at his master "you expect me to what?!"

"You heard me." Cliffjumper said with a cruel smile.

"He is my _little brother_; I'm not going to touch him!"

Cliffjumper growled. "You will do as I say slave! Or would you rather _I_ took your _little brother?_"

Thundercracker gasped at the image his master had put into his processor. The blue seeker look at his brother, Skywarp looked shocked and petrified.

_I can't I can I can't I can _thundercracker fought with himself. How could he take his little brother? More than that, how could he take his little brother's virginity? But better him than the cruel Autobot. He would probably kill Skywarp, whereas thundercracker could try and make his little brother's first time less painful. But still, rape was rape.

"Lay down 'Warp, and spread your legs." Thundercracker said in a calm tone.

Skywarp whimpered but obeyed.

Cliffjumper chuckled, "good slave."

Thundercracker climbed on top of his little brother slowly, keeping his optics locked with Skywarp's as he tried to send feelings of comfort through their brotherly bond.

Ever so slowly, thundercracker moved his hand down to his little brother's crotch plate and quickly ripped it off.

Skywarp screamed and began to cry. Thundercracker tried to comfort and distract his brother by kissing him gently on the cheek first and then invading his mouth as he pushed a single digit into the seeker beneath him.

It didn't work. Skywarp screamed and sobbed in pain at the probing, invasive digit climbing deeper into his port. Another digit, and another scream, this time more high pitched.

The digits scissored and thrust into his port hard and fast making it stretch as wide as it could.

Finally, thundercracker felt lubricant leak out of his little brother and he moved with his free servo to remove his own crotch plate.

As thundercracker got into position to take his brother's virginity, Cliffjumper said. "No mercy slave or I will take over." Both the seekers whimpered.

Skywarp screamed and arched his back as thundercracker thrust into him. Even with the stretched and lubricated port, Skywarp was still way too small for his brother's huge bulk.

Thundercracker kissed him gently again as he pounded quickly in and out of his brother.

After what seemed like an eternity, thundercracker felt the build up of overload, apparently so did Skywarp because he was screaming louder than ever.

Skywarp arched his back and wailed as thundercracker released into his little brother. The blue seeker also screamed, sobbing at the thought of what he'd just done. He'd taken his little brother's virginity by force. He'd raped him.

Thundercracker collapsed next to Skywarp and took the sobbing bot into his arms. Whispering and cooing to the agonized seeker as he rocked him back and forth.

"Good little whores." Cliffjumper chuckled as he left the room.

Once he was sure their cruel master was gone. Thundercracker picked his little brother up, holding him in his arms the same way you would a sparkling and carried him over to their berth. He laid the sobbing seeker done on his back and wiped his tears away.

"It's okay 'Warp. It's over now."

"It hurts." Skywarp whispered as he shivered.

"I know brother." Thundercracker whispered as he kissed his brother's cheek. "Will you allow me to see if I did any damage?"

Skywarp nodded.

Thundercracker moved to the bottom of the berth and spread his brother's legs. He was covered in lubricant, it was dripping all the way done his legs, but as far as thundercracker could tell there wasn't anything to worry about.

Looking around, thundercracker grabbed a rag from the floor and cleaned his brother's port and legs and replaced his crotch plate, then did the same to himself.

Thundercracker sat on the floor, as far away from the berth as possible. Figuring that Skywarp didn't want his brother to be anywhere near him.

"TC?" Skywarp whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you over there?"

"I thought you'd-"

"I don't want to be alone brother." Skywarp whispered, on the verge of crying again.

"alright." Thundercracker sighed as he got up and laid on the berth next to his brother.

Skywarp curled into his chasis and fell into recharge.

* * *

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_The story really starts in this chapter, that's why it took so long to write!_

* * *

"Hook, please" ratchet begged "please you've got to get a hold of yourself."

Hook had gotten worse. His fever had risen again, and he couldn't keep a cube of energon down. Every time ratchet tried to force a cube of energon down the 'Cons throat he would purge it up 20 cycles later.

"You're making yourself sick hook."

Hook only continued to sob.

"They're gone. I'm alone." Hook mumbled through the tears

That's all he ever said and ratchet still couldn't make any sense of it.

"You're not alone" ratchet would say soothingly "I'm here. I wouldn't hurt you, you're safe hook."

The words that were meant to sooth only made him sob harder.

After orns of the constructicon's hysteria, he finally fell silent.

He no longer mumbled the inconceivable words; he no longer thrashed and wailed when ratchet tried to touch him. This worried ratchet, hook's fever was still getting higher and the 'Con still couldn't drink a single cube of energon.

Hook wasn't getting better, he was getting worse.

"Hook, please, you're dying."

Hook's silence meant that his body was beginning to shut down. From lack of energon or hysteria ratchet didn't know.

Ratchet stroked hook's sweat glazed cheek. The slave was too weak to show his distaste.

If only the other Constructicons were here ratchet thought. They'd at least be able to minimize hook's suffering.

"They're gone, I'm alone." Mumbled the sickly hook. And that's when it hit ratchet.

"Hook, do you mean the other Constructicons?" ratchet said as he grabbed bother hook's shoulders and propped him up.

A small glint in hook's optics and he let out a sob. _I was right. _

"You've got to hang on hook, just hang on a little longer. I'll bring the other Constructicons if you can just hang on a little longer."

Hook looked up at ratchet with somewhat sober optics as he tried to speak.

"shh. It's okay, don't speak."

Ratchet laid hook gently back down and rushed out of the room.

*X*X*

Hook didn't know how long his master was gone; he couldn't tell time very well these orns. At one point he was pretty sure he fell into a light recharge, which was nice because he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten decent sleep.

"He's asleep, don't wake him." hook could hear the voice, but the words didn't process in his mind.

"He looks sick." A different voice said, hook new this voice. It was scrapper's voice.

"What did you do to him, Autobot?" Hook knew this voice too, it was scavenger.

"I didn't do anything to him," the voice said, slightly irritated now "I'm not entirely sure what is wrong with him, but he needs you guys."

"Of course he needs us." Bonecrusher said this, hook was sure of it.

He felt a servo stroke his sweaty cheek, the medic's servo. "I care about him just as much as any of you.

"Hook?" Mixmaster asked "are you ok?"

Hook tried as hard as he could to online his optics, or even make a sound with his vocal processor, but he was so weak and exhausted. The constructicon felt arms wrap around him and the warmth of other bodies.

"Will he be alright?" Long Haul whispered.

Hook's master gave a deep sigh before responding.

"I think, as long as your here, he will."

* * *

Soundwave struggled to get free from his bonds.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted to the faceless Autobots who were torturing his cassettes "just leave them alone!"

They didn't listen.

The Autobots laughed as they shoved a hot brand down Rumbles throat. Rumble screamed in agony.

"Stop!" soundwave howled "they're only children!"

"Soundwave!" a voice called, it sounded far away, but the 'Con ignored it.

"Stop!" soundwave screamed, "_Leave him alone!" _

"Soundwave!" the voice was closer this time

"Stop! Stop it!" soundwave pleaded.

"Soundwave wake up!"

Soundwave opened his eyes.

Blaster was looking down at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes blaster." Soundwave whispered, knowing he was caught.

"You were screaming. Did you have a nightmare?"

Behind his mask soundwave bit his lip. He didn't want to tell his master about the wretched nightmares.

"That's why you sleep so much" blaster said as he walked away from the berth. "You were having nightmares."

"yes." Soundwave whispered back.

Blaster paced around the room with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you angry with me, master?"

Blaster looked at soundwave as if he'd forgotten the slave was there. "Of course not. Why would I be angry with you? You've done nothing wrong soundwave. I just wish I knew what I could do for you."

Soundwave sighed. He knew this would happen. Blaster was a kind mech who went out of his way to protect soundwave, who- in his own opinion- didn't deserve the protection.

"You've done enough for me" soundwave replied, standing up off the berth "I couldn't ask for anymore. Besides, I'm a slave, we're meant to suffer."

"Don't say that!" blaster said loudly as he spun around to face his slave. "Just because the senate decided that one race of cybertronians are superior to another doesn't mean it's true."

Soundwave was shocked into silence. He'd never seen blaster so passionate about something that didn't involve his irritating earth music.

"You are not meant to suffer soundwave."

"yes blaster."

Blaster nodded, calmer now.

"What were your nightmares about?"

Soundwave bit his lip.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand." Blaster whispered

Soundwave bowed his head.

"Would you allow me to take you to see a medic?" blaster suggested "ratchet might be able to give you something to help you sleep."

Soundwave didn't want to. He didn't want some Autobot looking at him, but if it would easy his master's worry...

"Alright, I'll go."

Blaster nodded again.

"Try to get some sleep. We'll go see him tomorrow, or actually later today."

"Yes, blaster."

*X*X*

Ratchet's house was BIG. It was a mansion

That was the first thing soundwave noticed about it as he and his master approached.

"I know you don't want to do this." Blaster said kindly as he approached the door and rang the buzzer, "but I think it's for the best, I just want to make sure you don't get sick, from lack of sleep or anything."

Soundwave nodded.

The large, prestigious doors to ratchet's mansion opened to reveal, not ratchet, but a Decepticon. Bonecrusher.

Behind the mask, soundwave's mouth fell open. He couldn't imagine the medic and the destructive Autobot living under the same roof peacefully.

"Who is it Bones?" Soundwave recognized the voice. _Hook_! The 'Con thought just as the Decepticon medic came into view.

Hook looked different. Not bad different, just like he was just recovering from a virus different. But he looked happy. Which made soundwave assume that if hook had been in a deplorable condition, it wasn't at the fault of his master.

"Soundwave!" hook said, beaming.

"hello." Soundwave replied simply. He wasn't interested in conversing with the Decepticon medic. He wanted to get in and out the Autobot medic's mansion as soon as possible.

"Come in." Bonecrusher said standing out of the way and bowing –along with hook- as blaster entered.

It was odd for soundwave to see such respect given to blaster (and from mechs he once thought of as defiant). To soundwave, blaster was a friend, a companion, not a master.

Bonecrusher and hook showed soundwave and his master to ratchet's office.

"Blaster!" Ratchet said enthusiastically as he stood up from his chair. "It's good to see you old friend."

"It is good to see you again to ratchet." Blaster said. "I hope you don't mind me making a house call."

Ratchet laughed. "Usually it's the doctor that goes to the patient, not the other way around. But anything for you blaster."

"Thank you" Blaster said smiling.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"Nothing for me. It's soundwave."

Ratchet turned to soundwave now.

"Ha!" ratchet laughed. "I'm not surprised! You two are two feathers of the same Cybird aren't you? Now, what is the problem?"

"Soundwave has nightmares." Blaster said, more serious now. "I was hoping you could give him something to help him sleep at night."

Ratchet nodded "that shouldn't be a problem. "let me just-"

The door buzzer rang.

"I'll get it." Hook whispered, bowing as he left the room.

"Thank you, hook." Ratchet said before returning his concentration to soundwave and blaster.

"now as I was saying I-"

Ratchet was cut off by a deafening shriek.

"Hook!" Bonecrusher shouted as he bolted out of ratchet's office.

Ratchet followed, as did blaster and soundwave.

Soundwave could see hook gasping on the floor, with bonecrusher and scrapper looking over him. he could see ratchet standing in the door way, and just outside the door soundwave could see three forms.

One was a seeker, a femme seeker. The same Autobot femme seeker that had taken his cassettes from him.

Another was blitzwing, who was carrying the last form in his arms.

It took soundwave a few moments to understand what blitzwing was holding in his arms.

It was Starscream; with wings so mutilated he could hardly be recognized.

* * *

When Switchblade punished Starscream she felt as if she was finally getting her revenge on the wretched mech she once called father.

The way he screamed and begged for mercy made switchblade's wings tickle with satisfaction.

"Please stop." Starscream whimpered

"Stop your whining slave" Switchblade hissed as she snapped the whip against her creator's wings.

Starscream howled. Switchblade's wings tickled.

Starscream sobbed on the floor. The flogging was worse than the others. His wings were beyond simply burning; now they felt as if they'd been completely incinerated.

"It's hurts!" Starscream wailed between screams.

"Did it hurt when you killed dragonfly, my mother, YOUR BONDMATE?"

Starscream howled again. "Please!"

"Stop begging, worthless scrap!" Starscream's mistress shouted at him.

This carried on for a long, long time. At least to Starscream it felt that way. He would scream and wail for mercy and in return switchblade would shout at him and insult him.

Starscream clawed the floor as he sobbed on the ground.

"What?" switchblade hissed "can't take a little flogging?"

Starscream couldn't find the will to respond. He was separating from his body now, entering a state of euphoria where there was no pain, just blissful oblivion.

"Well?" his mistress shouted at him.

Starscream was still, he no longer screamed when the whip cracked against his wings, and no longer howled and begged for mercy.

Irritated at Starscream's silence, switchblade stopped the flogging and walked over to her creator.

"Get up, worthless slave." Switchblade growled.

Starscream, unfortunately, was still conscious; he could hear the words his daughter was saying, but he couldn't move his body.

"Can't move...please..." he whispered

"Your worthless, Starscream." Switchblade sighed as she dragged him to his cot and roughly pushed him on it.

Starscream lay on his front on the cot, he was crying silently.

"You...remind me, of her, you know..."

"what?" switchblade hissed, she was half way out the door, and turned around to face Starscream again.

"You...look like...her too."

"I miss...her. So much." Starscream had to use up all his will power to speak. He was in so much pain. "I didn't mean to kill...her, you know."

"Of course you did! I saw you do it!" switchblade shrieked "don't lie!"

Starscream winced at her anger. "I did do it. I thought...she was a traitor."

"You thought mom was a traitor?"

"...she was at the Autobot's base ." Starscream felt fresh tears fall down "...she always had too many morals for a Decepticon."

"That's no excuse to kill her you worthless slave!"

Starscream recoiled from the angry voice.

"I know" he was panting now, gasping for air as he spoke. "You have my temper you know, you may look like...her and have...her morals, but you have my short fuse." Starscream let out a small laughed at this but it sounded more like a sob.

"That's no excuse either!" Switchblade's spark was twisting, and her tanks were rolling, trying to jump out of her mouth.

"I know how much it hurts daughter" Starscream sobbed "I know you hate me, loathe me, but-" at this point Starscream let out another laugh sob again "- I can guarantee that I hate myself more then you hate me."

Switchblade snorted "I doubt it."

"I regret it so much. I dream about...her. And you. You've become so strong, so beautiful...you have...her colouring you know."

Switchblade was silent now.

"I always loved...her. right up until the end. Do you think we'd have made you if we didn't love each other? I still love...her, and I'll always love you."

Starscream said this with his last gasping breath, and then fell limp on his dirty little cot.

Part of switchblade wanted to go to him, to make sure he was alright, and to tell him that she forgave him, but the other part of her, the dark part, the part that wanted revenge, wouldn't let her. _Let him suffer, he's a worthless liar_. That's what her vengeful side said to her, and she listened.

Angry all over again, Switchblade stomped out of the attic.

She sprinted to her own room, glad when she didn't run into any of her Decepticons. She threw herself on her large plush bed and punched her pillows over and over. She was so angry at her father for confusing her.

_I have to get away _Switchblade thought as her head cleared, _I've just gotta get away _

"Hey, Blades?" Someone said from behind her closed door. She recognized the voice, it was Rumble.

Switchblade sniffled "uh, yeah, come in!"

The door opened to reveal both, Rumble and his brother Frenzy.

"Hey guys what's up?" Switchblade said trying to make her voice sound steady.

"Are you alright Blades?" frenzy asked this.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Switchblade sighed. "I'm gunna go away for a little while though."

Rumble frowned "go away? What do you mean?"

"I'm gunna go live with prowl for a few orns, maybe a joor. Blitzwings in charge."

The next orn prowl came to pick her up.

None of her Decepticons wanted her to go. The cassettes even went so far as to tackle her to the floor. Rumble and frenzy were in her lap wrapping their arms around her slender seeker frame, Laserbeak had landed on her shoulder and was rubbing her small bird head on switchblade's cheek, ravage was purring and licking her other cheek.

Switchblade laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

The cone-head seekers all wrapped their arms around her at the same time, making a kind of tent.

"You're in charge." Switchblade said as she hugged blitzwing, and then Astrotrain.

"Yes, miss." Replied the slave in a quiet tone.

Switchblade rolled her optics; she hated the respectful formalities he had with her.

"Can we go now, Blades?"

Switchblade turned to Prowl, who had an impatient and slightly angry face.

Prowl didn't like the Decepticons, he thought they were getting exactly what they deserved now that they were slaves. He especially hated how Switchblade treated them as equals.

"Yeah, let's go."

*X*X*

When Switchblade got back home it had been nearly five orns since she'd left.

She got home late, so all the others were already sound asleep in their perspective bedrooms.

Switchblade was only half awake as she walked to her own berth.

As she fell into deep recharge Starscream was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Good morning miss." Blitzwing said smiling at her as he brought a cup of energon up to her room.

With a yawn Switchblade replied "Good morning Blitz! How were the others? I half expected to come home to find the house in shambles."

Blitzwing laughed. "They know better than to cross me, though there was an incident with frenzy and ramjet-"

Before blitzwing had a chance to finish his sentence he was interrupted by rumble and frenzy racing into the room and tackling switchblade.

Switchblade laughed. "I've missed you two!"

"Come on" rumble said happily "come have breakfast with us."

In the kitchen everyone was gathered around the table, laughing and sipping their morning energon.

"Switchblade! Blades! Blades is back!" everyone was glad to see. The cone-head seekers pulled up a seat for her to sit at. Everyone was around her, happy to have her back.

"What did you do at Prowl's?"Astrotrain asked before taking a sip of his energon.

Switchblade did a mock groan "Alot of training. That's all her ever does!"

Thrust, dirge and ramjet laughed. Blitzwing and Astrotrain laughed. Rumble and frenzy laughed.

There was something missing. What was missing? Who was missing?

Starscream.

The name hit switchblade hard and she couldn't stop herself before the words had already flown threw her mouth.

"Where is Starscream?"

Silence fell at the table. Why weren't they answering her?

"Blades" thrust began, speaking slowly. "Starscream hasn't come down from the attic since your last...session with him."

"We all thought he was dead." That was rumble.

Switchblade's sparked stopped and the next thing she knew she was running towards Starscream's room.

After fumbling with the door, switchblade finally entered the attic to see Starscream lying on his cot. On his front. In the same position she had laid him in just over six orns ago.

"Starscream..." switchblade whispered, then she screamed "Starscream!"

Switchblade rushed to his side and the cone-head seekers came rushing in after. The other 'Cons stayed in the doorway.

"he's burning up" dirge whispered as he put a servo on Starscream's sweaty forehead.

"oh primus," Ramjet gasped "look at his wings."

Switchblade did, and nearly purged. Starscream's wings were mutilated, twisted and stained with blood.

_I didn't whip him that hard, did I? _Switchblade thought, horrified.

"I don't understand" thrust whispered "why does he have a fever?"

"the wounds on his wings are infected" switchblade replied.

It was the most grotesque sight switchblade had ever laid optics on. Starscream's wounds were dis-coloured and were leaking a puss like liquid.

"he needs a medic" dirge said "now!"

*X*X*

Blitzwing carried Starscream, careful of his mutilated wings.

Starscream was conscious now, but just barely, and every time his wings were accidently touched he would let out an incoherent gurgle of pain.

"hang on Starscream" switchblade would say when the Decepticon seeker gurgled "we're almost to ratchet's."

Switchblade rang the buzzer at ratchet's mansion but it wasn't ratchet who answered. It was hook.

He looked at switchblade with curious optics, having never seen an Autobot seeker. Than his optics moved to blitzwing and the limp form he was carrying.

Hook screamed in horror and collapsed on the floor, sobbing and muttering incoherent words.

"hook!" a constructicon shouted as he ran to his fellow slaves side. Bonecrusher. Blitzwing recognized him.

"hook!" another mech shouted. This was ratchet. Blaster was running behind him, and behind blaster was soundwave.

"switchblade" ratchet said, standing at the door way and blocking her view of the collapsed constructicon "what're you doing here?"

Then his optics roamed from the Autobot seeker to the limp mutilated form in blitzwing arms.

"oh, oh" ratchet started, unable to look away from Starscream's twisted, bloody ,infected wings. Even to Cybertron's chief medic, who had seen wounds caused by smelting pits and guns, couldn't look away from the deception slave's wings. _That can't be good _switchblade thought.

"hook! Get a hold of yourself, I need you!" Ratchet shouted "scrapper!" the medic called and kliks later another constructicon arrived,

"yes, ratch- oh primus." Weather scrapper was saying this about his sobbing companion or the limp form in blitzwing's arms, switchblade didn't know.

"I'm going to need some help with this" ratchet told him "go get a welder and a towel, and some bandages and sedative."

"yes, sir" scrapper said before running out of sight again.

"hook!" get yourself together!" ratchet shouted "bonecrusher, take Starscream to a spare room. Lay him on his front. Gently."

Bonecrusher hesitated. He turned to hook, who was still on the floor, but was finally getting a hold of his self. "G-go, bones, I'll be-I'll be alright."

Bonecrusher nodded and stood up to take Starscream from blitzwing. Starscream gurgled in pain when the exchange was made.

As bone crusher walked away with Starscream's form in his arms switchblade began to follow the 'Con.

"wait switchblade" ratchet said grapping hold of her arm. "how did this happen? Those look like wounds from a whip, but did you...? are you his owner? I what he's done to you switchblade, but I never took you for the kind of bot that would..."

Switchblade was shaky. She was asking herself some of those very questions.

"Yes, I own Starscream, yes I'm the one who...mutilated his wings, and no, I never took myself for the kind of bot that would do that to a fellow seeker." Switchblade thought about the last part of her mini speech. "to any creature that could feel pain actually."

Ratchet was silent.

"Will he be okay, ratchet?" you can fix his wings can't you? He won't...die, will he?"

Ratchet was silent.

"please answer me ratchet" she pleaded "your scarring me."

Finally, ratchet sighed. "I have seen seekers wings wounded, badly, but never in all my vorns as a medic have I seen anything that...grotesque." another sigh, "as if the injuries themselves weren't bad enough, they've become infected." Ratchet locked optics with the Autobot seeker "I will do everything in my ability to save him, but I'm not sure, at this point, if it will do him any good."

* * *

Megatron only needed a few more jolts from the electric chair, and then his spark would be extinguished. Of course, neither Optimus prime or Ironhide knew this.

"Once more, Ironhide." Optimus whispered, and the big red mech pulled down the lever that sent an inhumane amount of electricity through the Decepticon's frame.

Megatron screamed in agony. Optimus shuddered. He hated this, he didn't want to cause his brother pain, especially pain that was completely unnecessary, but there was nothing he could do, he was bound by the law.

"stop." Optimus whispered and Ironhide pulled the lever again.

Megatron panted, _just a little more___he thought to himself, _just a little longer._

"please Megatron, stop this, you're not the only one in pain here, it hurts me to do this to you Megatron. Please, just stop." Optimus pleaded to his little brother.

"And become some ones slave? I think not!"

Optimus sighed. "I'm so sorry brother. Again Ironhide."

"With pleasure." The big red mech replied as he pulled the lever again.

Megatron screamed again. He could feel his spark fading, getting weak and weaker and smaller and smaller.

"You must understand brother." Optimus shouted over Megatron's screams "the senate over rules me. My say is not final. There's is. You know I believe that the Decepticons deserve freedom. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Stop Ironhide."

Megatron stopped screaming. _One more time Optimus, just one more time. _Megatron couldn't wait to die.

"Please Megatron. Would you really choose death over bowing to Autobots?"

"Yes!" Megatron snarled at his brother.

Optimus sighed. "I cannot let you die, Megatron. The senate would be furious with me and I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I killed my baby brother. And you will not bow to the Autobots. Can't you see? This cycle of torture and defiance will continue and all that will come of it is more pain. For both of us."

"I don't care Prime!" Megatron screamed

"Then you force my servo little brother." Optimus said in such a quiet tone Megatron was barely able to hear. "Once more Ironhide."

Megatron screamed. Louder and more violently than ever. Death was painful, but it was worth it. So close...the Decepticon warlord was so close to the black oblivion that he longed for. Just a few more kliks.

Another scream erupted from Megatron throat, and that's when Optimus knew something was wrong. "Ironhide! Stop now! I think something is wrong with-"

But that's all Megatron heard before he went limp in his chair.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Optimus screeched, tears pooling in the corners of his optics, as loud as he could. As if Megatron could hear him. As if it would bring his baby brother back.

* * *

Servos. So many servos touching him. Feeling him. Violating him. Tainting him.

"He is a beautiful seeker." A nameless mech, or at least nameless to Skywarp, said to Cliffjumper as he slide a servo down Skywarp's aft.

"His brother is arousing as well." This mech Skywarp knew. He was Jazz. A mech the Decepticons fought against on earth.

Jazz was licking Thundercracker's face. From his chin to his forehead. Thundercracker did his best not to recoil, afraid of the punishment he might receive.

Cliffjumper, the two brother seeker's master, chuckled. "Enjoy my guests. They are yours to ravish." As he said this he ripped of Thundercracker's crotch plating, making him grunt in pain. Then he walked over to Skywarp and ripped his off, making the younger seeker cry out.

Jazz smiled and he shoved a finger deep into Thundercracker's tight port. The blue seeker squealed. "Ah! He is untaken!"

The nameless mech did the same to Skywarp; the purple seeker sobbed and winced at the cruel, invading fingers. "this once isn't. Little whore."

Cliffjumper laughed. "you can thank his brother for that."

"Tsk tsk. Naughty seekers, their lust never ends."

Thundercracker offlined his optics. His master, the nameless mech and jazz were over-energized out of their processors, TC knew they, or at least jazz, wouldn't be doing this if they weren't.

"Please don't jazz" Skywarp whispered as he was forced by jazz and the nameless to lie on the floor. Legs spread like a prostitute. "You're a good mech jazz. You wouldn't do this."

Jazz didn't acknowledge him, just got into position to penetrate the young seeker.

"Spread your legs, slave" Cliffjumper said as he climbed on top of thundercracker.

Thundercracker did as he was told.

Skywarp screamed and sobbed as he was penetrated by jazz, first and then by the nameless mech. There were two bulks inside him at once. It was agony.

"Skywarp!" thundercracker shouted when he heard his brother's cries."Skywarp!"

"Shut up!" Cliffjumper hissed as he slapped his slave across the face. "Pay attention to me whore!"

Thundercracker's master shoved his huge bulk into his slave's untaken port. The blue seeker screamed in agony. It burned like the pit.

Skywarp was losing consciousness. The pain of having not one, but two bulks in his port at once was more pain than the young seeker could handle. He faintly heard his brother calling his name, but Skywarp couldn't respond, he could only scream as the two mech raping him neared their overload.

One final scream of agony as liquid filled his port. It was too much, the fluid dripped down his legs. Skywarp wept as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Skywarp!"thundercracker sobbed again as he watched his brother go limp beneath the two mechs raping him.

Another high pitched scream as Cliffjumper overloaded into Thundercracker's port, taking his virginity. And then he to lost consciousness.

* * *

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_OC Mimas._

* * *

Switchblade sighed and sank into the chair in her temporary room.

It had taken ratchet, hook, scrapper, and herself nine groons to fix Starscream's wings. Scrapper and ratchet had done one; hook and switchblade had done the other. They'd drained, cleaned, repaired and bandaged the wounds on Starscream's wings, after heavily sedating him.

"I've never given any of my patients that much sedative before, he'll probably be out for the rest of the orn." Ratchet had said "why don't you and blitzwing stay the night?"

The medic had also extended this invitation to blaster and soundwave, saying he might get a better idea of what he could do for soundwave if he saw the nightmares first-servo.

They had agreed to stay.

_Soundwave is odd_ switchblade thought as she began to doze off. He had avoided her like the hate plague and had stared at her with s look of horror on his usually expressionless faceplates. Maybe he looked at her oddly because he'd seen the wounds on Starscream's wings.

A knock at the door interrupted switchblade's thoughts.

"Come in." She called hoarsely

Ratchet and blitzwing entered.

"I called back home miss." Her slave said with a bow. "I left Astrotrain in charge."

"Thanks blitz." Switchblade whispered, she had given up on asking him to stop calling her 'miss' ages ago "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blitzwing gave a small laugh as he strode over to the sitting Autobot seeker and took her small servo in his larger one.

"On the contrary, I think it is I that would know what to do without you."

Switchblade wasn't blitzwing's—or Astrotrain's for that matter—first owner. When they were first bought as slaves, blitzwing was viciously experimented upon by several mechs wanting to know more about triple changing abilities, and Astrotrain had been brutally abused—by different owners than blitzwing's—forced to carry heavy loads far distances. If he ever broke down he was mercilessly whipped. Switchblade had saved both of them, paying a hefty amount for each of the triple changers.

"I owe you my spark." Blitzwing said as he lent down and kissed her servo. Blitzwing was eternally grateful to switchblade, more than that, he loved her. As a brother would love a sister. Or even as a creator would love his creation.

"you don't owe me anything blitz." The Autobot seeker whispered

"ahem."

Both the Decepticon slave and the Autobot seeker turned to look at the medic, who had grown impatient.

"Ratchet" switchblade said in a tired voice. "How is he?"

"at the moment" the medic said in a grave voice "he is stable."

Switchblade let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. Is hook okay?"

Ratchet nodded "he's just recently recovered from trauma, what you saw was him having a relapse. I didn't realise how fragile he still was." Ratchet breathed in then out heavily "but I'm proud of him. he was able to get a hold of himself."

"you wouldn't have been able to save old screamer without him" blitzwing said, still holding his owner's servo. He was proud of his fellow slave as well.

"I think it best you two get some rest. I'll watch over Starscream."

Blitzwing nodded and left switchblade's room to go to his own.

Now it was just the seeker and the medic.

"I need to talk to you about Starscream." Ratchet said in a serious tone.

Switchblade nodded curtly. She knew this conversation was inevitable.

"go head, lecture me."

"Starscream's wings are very fragile now. We had to replace most of the inner parts and outer metals. They're more fragile than a full grown seeker's wings should be. They're kind of like a new born seekerlings wings are. They're _that _fragile.

Switchblade nodded her understanding.

"Getting to the point, you can't whip his wings anymore. At all. Ever. You'll kill him. you were very lucky this time. Starscream almost died from the wounds you inflicted on him. I cannot go to recharge at night knowing that I've played a part in his death. And if I give him back to you without you having sworn to me that his wings will remain understood, then I might as well be the one who kills him."

"Don't worry" switchblade replied shakily "I won't whip him anymore, I won't even touch him."

Ratchet nodded "thank you, my processor can rest in ease, but I know what he is to you, what he's done to you, you deserve to take your revenge on him, don't you think?"

Silently, the femme seeker nodded.

Ratchet imitated her nod. "you can still punish him. whip him, if you like, just not on the wings. I won't suggest flogging his chest, to close to the spark, but maybe his tank, or legs. Those are sensitive parts on any bot."

Switchblade was shaking her head.

"Thank you ratchet, for everything. For saving Starscream and for understanding how I feel. I was so afraid you would think badly of me, but I can't...I can't..."switchblade didn't know how to word what she was trying to say. "I don't _want_ to punish Starscream anymore. I can't understand why...but when Starscream was so close to dying, I felt awful. Like the world was ending." Switchblade sighed, tears in her optics "I always thought killing Starscream would make everything okay. It won't. I don't want him to die, I don't want to hurt him anymore!"

Switchblade was crying now.

"He is your creator, switchblade" ratchet said, embracing her warmly "you must care for him to some extent."

"No" switchblade said abruptly "I hate Starscream, he is no creator of mine. But I'm not a cruel femme, or at least, I don't want to be."

"I understand, I don't think you are cruel." Ratchet said, releasing her from the embrace.

"My only intention for buying him was so I could get my revenge. I'm going to put him up for sale. I have no use for him anymore."

*X*X*

At midnight a scream rang through ratchet's mansion.

Starscream was awake.

Ratchet jerked awake. He had been watching over the wounded seeker, sitting in a chair and had fallen into recharge. But now he was awake.

"hush, hush Starscream" ratchet said as he held the thrashing seeker down.

Starscream let out a shriek of agony as he felt pressure on his wings.

"Calm down Starscream" ratchet said as he grabbed hold of Starscream's chin "calm down and look at me."

Starscream obeyed, looking up at ratchet with timid, scarred red optics. He was trembling.

"Where am I?" He whispered, terrified.

"Do not worry Starscream." Ratchet said gently, taking pity on the abused seeker. "You're safe and healing. You got flogged pretty bad. Do you remember anything?"

Starscream offlined his optics, trying to recall the events that happened over seven orns ago.

He remember the flogging, how it was worse than any of the others. He remembered switchblade's insults. And he remembered pouring his spark out to his daughter—and only receiving a cold shoulder in reply. After that he remembered nothing else clearly all he could recall was pain. Burning, stinging pain.

Ratchet's sympathy grew for Starscream. He'd once hated the seeker as much as switchblade, but all that melted away now.

"Are you hungry, Starscream?"

Starscream looked at ratchet with a puzzled face.

At first, ratchet returned Starscream's puzzled look, but it only took him a few kliks to understand Starscream's confusion.

He'd been starved. Along with humiliation and torture, switchblade had also starved her creator.

In a stern tone ratchet spoke to Starscream "she starved you, Starscream, didn't she."

It wasn't a question. Ratchet knew the truth.

"No, no she didn't" Starscream whispered trembling, curling up into a ball on his side.

"How often did she feed you?" ratchet asked, still stern, as he pulled a blanket out of a cabinet and covered Starscream's trembling body with it.

"I don't know." Starscream whispered as he wrapped the blanket around himself, careful of his healing wings. "Whenever she felt like it really."

Ratchet frowned. "I can't imagine she just gave you an energon cube."

Starscream hesitated "she didn't"

"What did she make you do for it, Starscream?"

"It, um, it varied." The abused seeker didn't like this subject. "She usually had me... lick it... off the floor."

Ratchet gasped slightly.

"Don't be angry with switchblade." Starscream whispered and ratchet fought the urge to vomit the energon he'd had the night before.

The way he said her name! As if she was a type of goddess. Or an angel. He said it as if he loved her—and he did. As if nothing else in the universe mattered more than she did. Even after all she'd done to him. Starscream loved her. Not just loved her. _Adored _her. Ratchet couldn't find a word in his processor that could describe the devotion I had to his creation.

And his creation hated him. Loathed him. Had tried to torture him to death. Had beaten him and then left him for dead. Ratchet couldn't find a word strong enough to describe switchblade's spite for Starscream either.

"She had every right to do what she did." Starscream's voice was barely a whisper.

"You can't say that Starscream. What was done to you no bot deserved." Ratchet whispered.

"But I did deserve it. I still do deserve it." Starscream let tears drip down his face. "It made her feel better. It made her _happy_. I would do anything to make her happy."

"You love her." Ratchet whispered, letting his own tears fall. "I'm so sorry Starscream."

How much pain the seeker had to be in. He loved switchblade with every fibre of his being, and in return she loathed him with every fibre of her being.

"Don't be." The seeker responded.

"What's all the noise about?"

Ratchet looked up to see switchblade standing in the door way. Half awake, still rubbing her optics.

Quickly ratchet wiped away his tears. "Starscream's woken up."

Switchblade came further in to the room.

"I didn't know you were here, Miss." Starscream began to say as he tried to sit up.

Ratchet glanced at Starscream as he was about to tell the seeker not to strain himself and then froze with his mouth open.

Starscream's optics were glittering, shining with happiness. He was happy that switchblade was here. He was happy that the femme that had humiliated, abused and starved him was here. He was happy that his daughter was here.

Switchblade shot him a glare of pure hatred and Starscream shrank back down onto his berth, rejected. Ratchet's spark sank for the seeker.

"Well, as long as your awake, there's something I'd like to tell you slave."

Starscream looked up at his daughter. Optics glittering again. Happy that he was being acknowledged. "Yes, miss?"

Switchblade looked at him coldly, blue optics icy with hate. "I'm putting you up for sale; you're of no use to me anymore. Once you're completely healed you are going straight to the slave market."

Switchblade shot her creator one last loathing glare "and keep it down in here, will you?" Then Switchblade left.

Ratchet didn't need to look at Starscream to know that the seeker was petrified. He could feel Starscream shaking beside him.

"Are you alright Starscream?" ratchet said. But it was such a pointless question. "I know you are afraid of going back to the slave market, it's an awful place, but maybe it's for the best. You won't be abused by her anymore. I can make sure you go to a kind master..."

Ratchet turned to face Starscream and stopped speaking. The seeker was frozen, his optics locked on the place his daughter once stood. Tears overflowing from his optics.

"Starscream-"

But ratchet didn't say anything else. Starscream wailed, releasing all his pain in a loud painful incoherent sound.

* * *

"Are you tired, master?" hook asked as he walked into one of the main rooms of ratchet's mansion to see the medic sitting on a couch rubbing his temples.

It was incredibly early in the morning and ratchet had only just succeeded in calming Starscream down enough for him to fall into recharge.

The seeker was traumatized, but weather it was over the abuse itself or the fact that he was going back to the slave market-separated from his daughter whom he loved so immeasurably when he was just recently reunited with her – was hard to tell.

"Yes hook, Starscream woke up."

"I heard." Hook said "I think everyone heard."

Ratchet sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for you master?" hook was grateful to ratchet, and the medic had a feeling that the constructicon would remain that way until the pit itself freezes over.

"no hook" ratchet said, smiling at his slave "you done more than enough already. I'm proud of you."

Hook smiled shyly "thank you master, oh! I nearly forgot! While you were taking care of Starscream Cliffjumper called. He said he needed you on a house call."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "For himself?"

"He didn't tell me why he needed you, but he sounded fine when I talked to him. Maybe it's one of his..."

Ratchet nodded, understanding hook's sentence without him having to finish it. "I'll go to see him later this orn. Maybe tomorrow actually. I wonder why he called so early...no matter." The medic said with a yawn as he stood from the couch.

"Get some rest hook" ratchet said, putting his servos on his slaves shoulders "you've worn yourself out. And, again, I'm very proud of you. Now go to your room and get some recharge."

Hook smiled, happy that his master was proud of him. "Yes, master."

*X*X*

Cybertron's sun rose to find most of the residents in ratchet's mansion still fast asleep. Ratchet, however, was not one of them.

After he had told hook to go to his berth the medic had had every intention of going to his own, but then another problem had arisen.

Ratchet had heard small shrieks and whimpers coming from a room that wasn't Starscream's.

It was soundwave's room.

Ratchet had forgotten about the Decepticon slave and his master.

"soundwave." Ratchet said, shaking soundwave's shoulder slightly. The 'Con was having a nightmare.

The slave thrashed and whimpered but didn't wake.

"Don't hurt them..." he mumbled

"Soundwave!" Ratchet said, louder this time, and much to his relief the sound system onlined his optics.

"Are you alright?" The medic asked soundwave, who was panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He was still gasping for breath.

"Was that what blaster brought you to me for? You should have come sooner. You could have hurt yourself in your recharge you were thrashing so much."

"I'm sorry" soundwave replied.

"Don't be." Ratchet said kindly "here drink this. It'll help you recharge,"

Ratchet handed soundwave a small bottle of white milky fluid he pulled from his sub space.

"I'll give your master a larger amount when he awakes, take before you recharge nightly. It'll keep the nightmares away."

Soundwave nodded "thank you, master."

*X*X*

Ratchet sat at a dining table, sipping his morning energon as he read a data pad.

Almost everyone in his mansion was still in recharge. It had been a rough night for most.

Starscream still slept. Switchblade, hook, scrapper, long haul, bonecrusher, scavenger, soundwave all still slept.

The only mechs awake, besides ratchet, were Mixmaster, blaster, and blitzwing.

"He will be alright, then?" blaster asked ratchet.

Soundwave's master sat at the dining table, to the right of ratchet, also sipping energon. The medic had just informed blaster of his decision to give the slave nightly medicine.

"Yes, he won't suffer anymore nightmares" ratchet began, not bothering to look up from his data pad as he spoke. "But soundwave's nightmares most likely came from a trauma of some kind. When he was still experiencing the nightmare he was mumbling something. 'Don't hurt them'. Do you know what that means?"

Blaster shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me what his nightmares where about."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "But you are his master. He should not be keeping secrets from you."

Again. Blaster shook his head.

"I have already made it clear to him that I'm not his master. I'm his guardian, his protector, his friend. Not his master. He is entitled to have some privacy, even if he is a slave."

"Yes, of course, I agree" ratchet said, finally putting the data pad down. "The Constructicons are no slaves of mine. In fact, they've become quite dear to me in the joors since I bought them, but soundwave has suffered some kind of trauma. Believe me when I day this, blaster, you can't take trauma lightly. Hook almost died from trauma. The only thing I could do to save him was find out why he was traumatized, and try to fix it."

"Soundwave is a strong mech. Besides he isn't hysterical like hook was."

Now it was ratchet's turn to shake his head. "True, he isn't hysterical—yet."

Blaster felt his spark stop.

"Good morning" a female voice spoke and both mechs turned to see switchblade.

"morning." Both mechs replied

Switchblade looked around the room. She noticed, out of the corner of her optic, blaster get up from his seat and

Ratchet and blaster were sitting at a table sipping energon and Mixmaster and blitzwing were at the opposite side of the room huddled close together. They were talking in hushed tones to one another with grave expressions on their faceplates*.

"Good morning miss" blitzwing said when he noticed her.

"Morning blitz" switchblade replied, smiling.

"Can I get you some energon, miss?" the slave said as he walked up to his owner and bowed.

Switchblade's smile widened. She adored blitzwing. He was like the father she'd never had. The father Starscream failed to be.

*X*X* 

Starscream sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed.

_He's just like hook_ ratchet thought as he pressed a cool rag against the seeker's sweaty forehead.

Starscream shrieked and thrashed at the touch.

"Shh shh, screamer." Ratchet whispered to the seeker, knowing it would do no good. "Settle down. Shh."

After his morning energon ratchet had gone to check on the seeker—only to find him hysterical. Starscream was sobbing uncontrollably and when ratchet had tried to comfort him the seeker had shrieked and thrashed.

Just like hook. Except Starscream was worsening quicker than hook had.

Soundwave and blaster had left two days earlier. Both mechs had seemed off to ratchet as they had said their goodbyes, but, at the moment, ratchet wasn't thinking about them. All he cared about was Starscream.

It had taken hook a joor to reach the fever Starscream had, but it had only taken the seeker two orns.

There was nothing else ratchet could do for the seeker.

"I thought you said he was getting better" switchblade said as ratchet left Starscream's room

Ratchet sighed. "His wings _are_ getting better; they're making a great recovery."

"Then why can't he keep energon down? Why does he have a fever?" switchblade herself sounded a little hysterical "why is he so sick if he is healing so well?"

Another sigh from ratchet. "his wings aren't the problem. Starscream is in the same condition hook was; only your creator is worse."

"Don't call him that!" switchblade hissed "he is no creator of mine."

Ratchet nodded "he is hysterical, and his hysteria is making him sick."

"You can fix him right?"

"No, I cannot. The only way to help Starscream's condition would be to find out what he is so hysterical about, and try to fix it."

"Can't you find out what's making him so worked up?" switchblade asked, worry etched on her face. She may have hated Starscream, but she no longer wanted him to die.

"I have a theory."

"You do! What is it?"

"He needs you, switchblade." Ratchet whispered "do you even realize how much he loves you? How devoted to you he is?"

"If he loved me he wouldn't have killed my mother." She replied coldly.

"Don't you see? His hysteria started when you told him that he was being sent back to the slave market. When he was being separated from you."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"keep him. forgive him. _love him." _

"You're asking too much of me ratchet. I will never forgive him, and I can never love such a...Abomination."

"You shouldn't call him that." Ratchet whispered.

"and if what your telling me is true, then Starscream is basically throwing one big tizzy fit just because he's being put back up for sale."

"Switchblade" ratchet sighed "you don't understand. That isn't why Starscream is so hysterical—and even if it was I would understand his behaviour. The slave market is an awful place—Starscream's only want is to be with you. He doesn't care if he's being starved or tortured, he just wants to be with you. That is why he is so hysterical. He's only been reunited with you for what? A breem? Two breems? Starscream has missed most of your life switchblade. you have to understand that. You have to understand that Starscream's only reason for living is the sliver of hope that one day you'll forgive him, and how can you do that if you two aren't together? You can't. That is why Starscream is so hysterical. You're taking away his only reason to live. He is loosing the will to keep living."

"So, you're saying that he'll die then?" switchblade whispered, a torn expression on her face. "He'll die if I don't take him back?"

Ratchet nodded "he's dying already switchblade. Every kilk his spark gets closer to extinguishing."

Switchblade scowled. "That abomination is so weak. I don't want him in the same house as me. If he can't get over it, then let him die."

"I understand how you feel about him. What he did to you is, in fact, unforgivable. But, like you said, you are not a cruel mech. Are you? Starscream's guilt is what's killing him. Can't you at least talk to him? He listens to you. He'd do anything for you."

Switchblade frowned. "fine."

Ratchet smiled. "I have to make a house call later this orn. You can talk to him then."

* * *

_Two orns earlier_

Blaster entered his slave's room after his morning energon with ratchet and was surprised to see the soundwave was still in recharge.

The medicine ratchet had given soundwave was working.

"Soundwave. Wake up." Blaster said trying to sound stern and strict. He needed to know what the nightmares were about. It was for soundwave's own good. Even if he had to force the slave to tell him.

Soundwave's optics flickered online.

"Blaster?" soundwave was confused. His master had never woken him from recharge before, or spoken in such a stern voice. Soundwave sat up on his berth, stretching his limbs as he did so.

"I haven't gotten recharge like that in a long time." Soundwave said smiling at blaster. The sound system never slept with his mask on. Over the joors since blaster had purchased soundwave, the Decepticon had grown very fond of him. He didn't treat the 'Con poorly, or like a slave at all for that matter. Soundwave was comfortable around blaster. "Ratchet's medicine works wonders."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Blaster replied, still sounding stern, almost sounding angry.

"Yes?" soundwave said. Serious now. The Autobot's odd behaviour was really starting to worry him.

"I know you're against telling me, soundwave, but I need to know. For your own good."

Soundwave was uneasy. He didn't want to tell blaster. He _wouldn't _tell blaster.

"I don't want to tell you" the voice was barely a whisper

"Tell me, soundwave." Blaster commanded.

"No blaster, please, I can't I..."

Blaster knew soundwave wouldn't tell him. but the Autobot _had_ to know. It could be the difference between life and death for the 'Con. He would have to force soundwave to tell him. Blaster's spark sank. Soundwave had become the Autobot's closest friend; he didn't want to hurt the 'Con.

"Soundwave!" blaster shouted trying to sound as angry as he could. "I am your master, I _own_ you! And I demand you tell me what I want to know, now!"

Soundwave was taken aback. Blaster had always told the sound system that he wasn't his master. That he was his friend. But now blaster was demanding soundwave to spill one of his closest secrets.

"My creations, my cassettes are being tortured. In my nightmare they're being tortured by Autobots." Soundwave whispered, bowing his head. He didn't want to meet his master's gaze. Blaster was not soundwave's friend; he was just another cruel Autobot. Just another cruel master.

"Soundwave, you don't know they're being hurt by their masters." Blaster said in a kinder voice now. Trying to comfort his friend. "you don't even know who bought them. Or if they've been bought at all. You're worrying over nothing soundwave."

"I was there when they were sold master." Soundwave whispered, still bowing his head and averting his gaze. "They were caged and chained. And I know who bought them. It was that Autobot femme seeker, Switchblade, the one who almost killed Starscream."

Blaster was silent. Not sure what to say. Switchblade was kind to her other slave, blitzwing, but she had nearly slagged Starscream. Who knew how she treated the cassettes.

"May I go now, master?" soundwave's voice was distant and formal.

Blaster's spark sank at soundwave's coldness.

* * *

Ratchet arrived at cliffjumper's house in the evening.

"Ah ratchet thank you for coming" the small red mech had said when he answered the door.

"I called you here for one of my slaves. He's...not well." Cliffjumper informed ratchet as they walked down the halls of the Autobot's house. "I trust you'll remember him from the war though. Skywarp. The seeker. You remember him don't you?"

Ratchet nodded "of course. It's hard to forget someone like Skywarp."

Cliffjumper chuckled "indeed he is."

"So what, exactly, is wrong with him?" ratchet asked, feeling as if Cliffjumper was avoiding the question.

Cliffjumper frowned. "Well. I'm not really sure. The seeker's been crying alot. More like sobbing actually. He has a high fever. He keeps purging up his energon rations, and whenever a bot tries to get near him—even his brother—he freaks."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "You have thundercracker too?"

"Yes, I wanted all three seekers, but that Autobot femme seeker, switchblade, took Starscream first."

Ratchet grunted in reply. To deep in thought to use words. It was painfully obvious to the medic that the seeker had suffered some kind of trauma. But what? And why wasn't thundercracker in the same condition?

"It sounds like Skywarp is hysterical. I've seen a few mechs in that condition before. Do you have any idea what could have made him ill? A trauma of some kind?"

Cliffjumper frowned "no I have no idea."

*X*X*

Ratchet walked in to the room Skywarp was being held in a gasped.

The young seeker's mouth was clamped so he couldn't scream, and his limbs were tied down to the berth so he couldn't thrash. Skywarp was sobbing and struggling against the bonds.

"He was thrashing and hurting himself." Cliffjumper whispered "I didn't know what else to do."

Ratchet nodded and walked to Skywarp's bedside.

Skywarp screamed behind the mouth clamp, terrified optics looking up at ratchet.

"Shh, it's okay 'Warp" ratchet whispered as he laid a servo on the hysterical young seeker's forehead.

Skywarp screamed and struggled at the touch. Tears pouring from his optics.

"What can you do for him?" Cliffjumper asked from the doorway.

"I'm not sure." Ratchet said as he removed the bonds that held Skywarp to the berth. Then he removed the mouth clamp.

"How is thundercracker?" ratchet asked as Skywarp curled into a ball-like form on his berth.

"He is spark broken at his brother's condition."

"can I see him?"

Cliffjumper hesitated. "What do you want with him?"

Ratchet turned around to face the small red mech. "I have seen two other mechs in the same condition as Skywarp. One almost died, the other might still die. The only thing I could possibly do for them was find out was making them so hysterical, and try to fix it. If you don't know why Skywarp is ill than maybe his brother will."

Cliffjumper hesitated again. "He won't know anything I don't know."

"I'd like to speak with him anyway."

"Alright."

Ratchet turned back to Skywarp as Cliffjumper left the room.

"Thundercracker!" Cliffjumper called as he entered the main room of the house. "Where are you, slave?"

A few moments later the seeker walked through a doorway. His head was bowed. "I am here, master."

"Took you long enough." Cliffjumper hissed as he grabbed thundercracker chin and forced the seeker to look at him. "Listen to me little whore. The medic is here. He's looking at Skywarp. I think he suspects me of foul play. You are going to go in there and tell him that I have done nothing, that I am a good, merciful master to both of you."

Thundercracker glared at his master. "You're sick. Skywarp needs medical attention and if the only way to help him is by telling the medic what you did then-"

"Silence!" Cliffjumper shouted as he slapped the blue seeker across the face. "You will do as I say, or else I'll fuck you 'til you bleed. And I'll fuck your little brother 'til he offlines. The medic said he was a goner anyway."

Thundercracker whimpered. Either way, his brother would die. It wasn't fair. "As you wish master."

Thundercracker entered the room Skywarp was being held in with tears in his optics.

"Ah thundercracker." The medic said as he stood up and turned to face the blue seeker. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes master." Thundercracker whispered, his head bowed.

The seeker kept his back pressed against the wall, he knew that Skywarp didn't want to see his elder brother.

"do you have any idea why Skywarp is in this condition?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "No, master."

"How long has he been like this?"

"About three orns."

"thundercracker" ratchet sighed, putting his servos on the seeker's shoulders. "You must tell me the truth."

"I am. Skywarp has been hysterical for three orns."

"Not that, seeker. I think you know what made Skywarp so ill. Please tell me. Your brother's life is on the line."

Thundercracker looked at the sobbing form on the berth. Skywarp. His baby brother.

"You can speak to him, if you like." Ratchet whispered, seeing how the elder seeker looked at the younger one with such pained optics.

"No" thundercracker whispered back "he doesn't want to see me."

"Why not?"

Thundercracker looked at ratchet, tears beginning to fall from his optics. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"He'll hurt me. He'll kill Skywarp."

"Cliffjumper will?"

Thundercracker nodded sobbing silently.

Fury grew inside ratchet. He knew Cliffjumper hated 'Con more than the regular Autobot, but that was no excuse to abuse them.

"I won't let him hurt you, or Skywarp. "Ratchet whispered as he brushed away Thundercracker's tears. "Please tell me what happened."

Thundercracker told him. He told ratchet everything. From being separated from Starscream to being forced to take his brother's virginity then having his own virginity taken while being forced to watch two mechs rape his little brother.

"Who were the two mechs?" ratchet asked.

"I recognized one as jazz." Thundercracker whispered.

Ratchet sighed "you're going to be punished for telling me what happened aren't you?"

The blue seeker shivered and nodded.

"Okay thundercracker." Ratchet said as he pulled out a needle from his subspace. "I'm going to take Skywarp away from here. He'll stay with me."

Ratchet pushed the needle into Skywarp's neck—much to his distaste—making the 'Con fall limp in recharge.

"Until he is healed?" thundercracker asked as he stroked his sleeping brother's cheek.

"No, no bots should be treated the way you two have been. I'm going to report your abuse to Optimus prime. Surely he can do something. In the mean time Skywarp can live with me. Do you think you can stay here a while longer?"

Thundercracker nodded. As long as Skywarp was safe nothing else mattered.

"So what's the diagnosis?"

Ratchet and thundercracker turned to see Cliffjumper standing in the doorway.

"Well, there isn't much I can do for him here. Since I can't seem to figure out why he's so hysterical."

Cliffjumper nodded, hiding his satisfaction.

"That is too bad, will Skywarp survive?"

"Maybe, since I'm going to take him back to my home with me."

"What?" Cliffjumper said, surprised and somewhat angry.

"I think it's for the best. I know you won't mind, you seem to care for your slaves very much."

Cliffjumper's servos were clenched into fists. "no, I don't mind at all."

* * *

Optimus stroked his little brother's cold cheek.

"Come back megs. Please come back to me."

"It's no use Optimus, sir." Red alert, one of the best medics on Cybertron, second only to ratchet, said. "Megatron has been comatose for almost four orns. I doubt anything will change now."

"I know" Optimus whispered.

After that last—and very nearly fatal—volt of electricity Megatron's spark had stopped. But thanks to Optimus prime's quick thinking, and a lot of luck according to red alert, Megatron's spark was revived by the very thing that had killed him—an electric shock.

Optimus would think it funny, if Megatron wasn't in a coma.

"I'm sorry megs. I was wrong. So wrong....please come back. Brother. Brother, come back."

Megatron didn't respond.

"At least he's alive." Red alert had said when he'd first informed Optimus of his brother's condition. "He's stable, so I'm not worried about him offlining anytime soon."

Red Alert was almost always worried, so for the medic to say otherwise was a very, very good thing. Was it a good thing that his spark still beat? That was the question Optimus kept asking himself.

Optimus sighed and laid his head down on Megatron's chest, hearing the spark's soft thudding.

"You should go home Optimus, sir. You've been sitting by him for three orns straight."

"I know but..."

Red alert smiled and placed a servo on the prime's shoulder. "If anything happens at all, even just a twitch of his finger of a flicker of his optics, I'll alert you. I promise."

Optimus tried to smile back. "Thank you Red."

Optimus prime lived in a castle, with his femme Elita One, and their newly sparked daughter, Mimas.

And shockwave.

At the end of the war, shockwave was condemned to execution by the senate. However Optimus had convinced them to give the Decepticon to him instead.

At first, shockwave had been cold and indifferent to the Autobot's family, but then Mimas had taken a liking to the odd looking bot. Shockwave fell in love with the little sparkling. Spending every Klik with her. While most bots were afraid or disgusted by shockwave's appearance

"Optimus prime!" Elita cried when he entered one of the main rooms of the castle. "Where have you been?"

The femme jumped up from the couch she was sitting on, handing her sparkling to shockwave, who was seated next to her, and ran into her mates arms.

"How dare you disappear on me like that Optimus!" she cried and feebly tried to punch him in the tank. "You're gone for four orns without any contact what-so-ever! And then you just decide to come home whenever you want? How dare you!"

"I'm so sorry my dear." Optimus whispered holding her close "something has happened..."

Sensing the pain in her mates voice, and in the bond they had, Elita let her anger go—for the mean time—and gently stroked the back of Optimus' head. "What happened?"

"Megatron is...it's all my fault I shouldn't have been so hard on him"

"Darling, is he..."

"no, no, he isn't dead, yet."

Out of the corner of his optic Optimus could see shockwave holding Mimas close to his chest, and listening to the conversation he and his mate were having intently*.

"Well then what..."

"He's comatose."

"Oh Optimus" Elita said burying her head in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy!" Mimas called, still in shockwave's arm. "Daddy!"

"I'm here daughter" Optimus said, walking over to where shockwave sat and letting the sparkling grip his finger in her small servo.

"I've missed you Mimas." Her father creator whispered.

* * *

If you noticed the asterisks (*) than that is good because they mean something.

The first sentence to have an asterisk was during ratchet's POV: _They were talking in hushed tones to one another with grave expressions on their faceplates. _The asterisk means that this is an important sentence and you should remember it.

The second sentence was_: Out of the corner of his optic Optimus could see shockwave holding Mimas close to his chest, and listening to the conversation he and his mate were having intently. _This is also an important sentence.

Can you guess what is going to happen????

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Past Memories

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OC Dragonfly made by Crossblade's switch

* * *

_I curled deeper my daddy's chest. It was so warm. I loved to hear his spark beat; the soft thuds put me into recharge every night. I slept between my mommy and daddy and sometimes during the night I could feel mommy kiss my cheek. _

_In the morning daddy would get up first, and he would leave the small room we all shared. He wouldn't come back until after I was supposed to be recharging and usually while daddy was gone mommy was worried. _

_Sometimes when daddy came back he had dents and cuts. I didn't understand why he came back hurt, but I'd never left the room we lived in so I wouldn't know what was outside. _

_My mommy and daddy never let me leave. I was always shut up in the room, and being a seeker I got very hyper. I wanted to be outside, I wanted to fly. _

_Daddy thought so too. _

"_She needs to learn to fly, dragonfly." Daddy would say when I couldn't keep still. "She's a seeker she _has _to learn to fly." _

"_Would you risk her life to teach her Starscream" mommy would say back "if she goes out there she'll be killed. Both sides will try to kill her .The Autobots don't want another seeker fighting for the Decepticons and Megatron would never let her live. He would think that she would grow up to be just like you." _

"_But, but..." daddy couldn't think of any words to say and that's when he would get very sad. Sometimes he would cry. _

_Mommy could always make him feel better though. She would hug him and rub his wings. _

"_Don't worry screamer." She would whisper "Switchblade is still just a sparkling. She has vorns to learn to fly." _

_Sometimes daddy would still be sad even after mommy tried to make him feel better, so I would crawl on to his lap and clip and chirp for him to hold me. I couldn't speak yet. _

_Daddy would smile at me, but it was a sad smile, and hold me close to his chest. _

_I remember the orn I got out of the room. I was alone. Daddy was gone. Mommy was gone. I was a youngling and the urge to fly was getting worse. _

_I unlocked the door—I was smarter than my creator's thought—but I wasn't outside I was in another room. A long room. It wasn't a regular room. It was a corridor. I'd never seen one but mommy and daddy had talked about them before. _

_I walked around, using my thrusters for the first time, and I saw daddy. _

_He was talking to a big gray mech, he scared me. I think he scared daddy too. _

_I followed daddy, or I tried to. I fell down at lot, and daddy's legs were alot longer than mine. _

_I hid from the other bots. Even the two seeker—Skywarp and thundercracker—even though they visited me in the room and I like them. Daddy liked them too; he called them his brothers, even though they weren't really related to him. _

_I saw daddy go out a door, it was a big door. On the other side I saw bright light. _

_It was the door to outside. I knew it was. _

_I followed daddy, but outside there was nowhere to walk; I had to fly. _

_At first I was clumsy. I almost fell into a big slushy blue liquid that I flew over. _

_It took me a while, but I caught up with daddy. We were in a desert. I saw daddy. He was behind mommy. I didn't think mommy knew he was there. _

_And other bots were there. Autobots, I recognized there red faced tattoo. _

_And then daddy hurt mommy. The things on his arms. Mommy had called them _guns._ He hurt her with them. He shot her in the back. _

_Mommy fell down. Starscream ran to her and fell to his knees. Crying. Hard. _

_The Autobots had guns pointed at daddy._

_I screamed, and all the bots looked at me. _

"_It's a seekerlings!"The Autobots called. Mommy was right, the Autobots didn't like seekers. _

"_Switchblade..." daddy whispered "oh switchblade, did you see?" _

_I saw. I saw what he did. He hurt mommy. _

"_Why is mommy not moving?" I asked. _

_Daddy was crying, sobbing. "I...how did you...mommy isn't..." _

_Daddy leaned down and hugged me. Normally I loved it when daddy hugged me. But not now. There was something _

"_Get away from me." I whispered, and then I shrieked. "You monster! You killed her! You killed mommy!" _

_Starscream let go, shock and pain etched on his fate. "Daughter I..." _

"_No!" I screamed "you are not my daddy! I _hate _you!" _

_The look on Starscream's face was indescribable. "Switchblade" he sobbed "switchblade please." _

"_No! Get away from me! I HATE YOU!" _

_Starscream flinched when I shouted at him. "I love you switchblade." he whispered, still sobbing. _

"_I thought you loved mommy, but you killed her!" _

_Starscream opened his mouth to reply but a big red Autobot interrupted him. _

"_Get outta here decepticreep!" he shouted "can't you see she doesn't want you anymore?" _

_Starscream cried as he stood up. "I'm so sorry daughter. Whatever happens, ill always love you. Please, find it in your spark to forgive me." _

_Then Starscream was gone, flying off into the distance. _

"_I'll never forgive you, decepticreep." Switchblade whispered. _

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

_Please review! _

_*X*X* _

Switchblade rested her head against the door to her creator's room; she could hear his sobs coming from the other side. They were so full of pain that they could've melted even Megatron's stone hard spark. But not Switchblade's. Her spark was harder than stone, and sometimes she wondered if she even had a spark.

"I don't want to do this." Switchblade whispered to herself. Should she just turn around and walk away? Leave Starscream to die of a broken spark?

Switchblade began to turn around. Her back was facing the door when a loud, and particularly agonizing, shriek came from the Decepticon seeker's vocal processor. The Autobot seeker's stony spark dropped into her tank causing a pain so bad that Switchblade wanted to collapse on the ground and wrap her arms around herself. But she couldn't do that, at least not now; she had things to take care of.

In one swift motion, and without really thinking, switchblade turned back to the door, opened it, and walked in.

Whatever switchblade expected, Starscream's behaviour was for different from it. Instead of the thrashing, hysterical seeker that ratchet had described to her, switchblade saw a trembling mass weeping softly, with occasional loud choked shriek. Starscream was in the final stages of hysteria. Was it too late? Was Starscream going to die? For some reason, switchblade felt moist tears stinging at the edges of her optics.

Starscream's shallow breathing quickened, and his optics widened, when he saw switchblade. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a hoarse cough. Switchblade felt the need to comfort him, to hold him close and tell him everything would be alright, but that would be a lie. Nothing was alright. And now, switchblade was wondering if anything would ever seem right again.

Switchblade looked her creator in the optics, trying to keep the same cold distant expression she usually gave him. But it was hard to look at him that way. His face, so pained and strained, with streams of tears streaking down it, looked so innocent and weak. Switchblade couldn't find it in her spark to treat him with cruelty, especially since she knew the cure to his illness.

"_He needs you Switchblade" _ratchet's words echoed through her head as she moved closer to her creator's berth. _"Do you even realize how much he loves you? How devoted to you he is?" _

"Starscream." Switchblade said, not cruelly, but not kindly either.

Starscream flinched and bit his lip, no doubt trying to contain a shriek. After breems of shouting insults, it was strange for the Decepticon slave to hear an almost kind tome utter from his daughter's lips. Silently, more tears poured from his face.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Starscream?" switchblade asked, trying to keep her short temper in check and speak in a calm tone. "I don't understand, why would you want to stay with me? Do you like the starvations? Do you like being insulted and whipped 'til you nearly offline? I don't understand! Explain to me!" By the time switchblade was finished talking, her calm tone had turned into a shout. Starscream had curled into a ball like form on his berth and let out soft sobs. Switchblade's not-so-stony spark twisted and turned in guilt and she regretted her harsh tones.

"I'm sorry" Switchblade whispered "for the shouting. I just...I want...I need to know what you're thinking."

Slowly, Starscream uncurled himself and sat shakily up on the berth, his hysteria had weakened him to a point he had not been at before. Switchblade had the urge to sooth him and tell him to lie back down, but she suppressed it.

"I want to be with you." Starscream whispered hoarsely and shakily. "I...I don't care about anything else. You have a right to treat me the way you do. I understand that there is emptiness in your spark, an emptiness that I caused, where your mother used to be. I would know. I have it to. The first vorn after Dragonfly...died was agony. I woke up screaming every night. And I had no one there to comfort me. My quarters were so desolate without her there and without you there. I'm so sorry switchblade. I'm so sorry dau-" but Starscream didn't get to finish his last sentence because his vocal processor exploded with new agonized sobs. This time switchblade really did reach out to sooth him. She pulled him into her arms and let him rest against her chest plating.

The sobs get coming and getting louder and harder. His sobs were constantly interrupted by couching fits and it didn't take long for switchblade to realize that he wasn't getting any better, he was getting worse.

"Ssh shh, shh. Starscream calm down calm down screamer."

Nothing she said was soothing him. He was dying right in front of switchblade's optics. He was being eaten alive by guilt and she was the only one who could ease his pain.

"Starscream look at me. Look at me creator." Switchblade said as she took his face in her hands and locked optics with him. "It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright. You're going to get better, and when you do you're going to come back home with me and you'll have a proper room, and all the energon you can drink, and we'll be together forever. Does that sound good?"

Starscream continued to cough and sob, had he not heard her words.

"Please Starscream don't leave me, I barely know you and you're leaving me? Don't leave me Starscream, creator don't leave me!"

Switchblade moved to sit on the berth next to Starscream and took him in her arms. "I'm here father." She whispered. And they remained like that for a long, long time.

_*X*X*_

_WARNING this part is disturbing and graphic. I do not know what is wrong with my brain for me to be able to write something so sick. If you don't have a strong stomach, don't read this part. _

"What did you tell him slave?" Cliffjumper shouted "tell me, now!"

"I didn't say anything master, I swear!"

"Liar!" Cliffjumper snarled as he slapped Thundercracker's cheek. "Tell me!"

"I have nothing to tell you!" Thundercracker cried as he was pulled into Cliffjumper's room and roughly thrown onto his berth. "Please master, please!" Thundercracker knew all too well what punishment he was about to receive.

"Spread your legs slave!" Cliffjumper snarled as he pulled a long rod from one of his cabinets "and take off your cod piece!"

"Please master have mercy! I beg you, don't do this!" Thundercracker cried, but did as he was told.

"Shut up and take it, whore!"

Cliffjumper was close enough now for Thundercracker to see that the rod was an electro rod. That, combined with its length and Cliffjumper's fury, made the Decepticon slave wonder if he was going to survive the punishment.

"Tell me the truth, seeker, and maybe I'll go easy on you." Cliffjumper had the cold rod pressed against Thundercracker's exposed port, it made Thundercracker shiver in anticipation. "This will hurt, badly. But you can stop the pain from happening, all you have to do is tell me, little whore, what you told ratchet."

Thundercracker felt tears stinging the edges of his optics. What was he supposed to do? Deny telling ratchet anything and have an electro rod shoved into his port, or tell his master everything and risk his brother being sent back to this awful place? What was he supposed to do?

"I'm waiting, slave" Cliffjumper hissed

"I..." Thundercracker whispered as he offlined his optics "I didn't tell ratchet anything."

Cliffjumper growled "you'll pay for your lies slave!"

With one hard thrust, the Autobot master pushed the electro rod deep inside Thundercracker's port. Thundercracker screamed in agony "please master, mercy, mercy!"

A cruel smile played on Cliffjumper's lips, and he pulled the rod out, only to thrust it no again. Thundercracker arched his back, trying to relieve himself of some of the pain, it didn't work and Thundercracker writhed and screamed on the berth.

"You think this is pain, whore?" Cliffjumper shouted over the seeker's screams "you've felt nothing yet!"

Cliffjumper pulled the rod out of Thundercracker's port and when he thrust it in again he pushed the button that was placed at the bottom, sending an electric shock coursing through his body.

Thundercracker could feel the blood oozing out of his port; he could feel the circuits inside him burning out. He twitched and convulsed on the berth as he screamed until his vocal processor broke and all that came out was static.

Again Cliffjumper pulled the rod out and thrust it back in sending another dose of electricity through Thundercracker's frame. More static erupted from his mouth and blood poured from the abused port, it oozed down the rod and onto Cliffjumper's hand. But still he did not stop the punishment.

On the third shock smoke began to rise from Thundercracker. His optics and mouth began to bleed and his static screaming reached a new level of volume.

Cliffjumper wouldn't stop the torture, and he didn't stop it until Thundercracker was quiet and still.

*X*X*

Hook helped ratchet carry Skywarp to a spare room and lay him down in the berth. The young seeker was quiet now, but once he woke up the hysteria would start again.

"How are you going to tell Starscream, master?" hook asked

They both sat at a dining table; energon was sitting in front of them but neither drank it.

"I don't plan to hook, at least not yet. He's in such a fragile condition. With all the guilt he has already, I can't imagine what it'll do to him once he finds out that Skywarp has been treated with such abuse, and that Thundercracker is still enduring the same tortures. It'll crush him." Ratchet put his head in his hands.

"Do you think he'll survive?" hook whispered.

Ratchet sighed. "I doubt it. If switchblade doesn't forgive him, or at least keep him, than the seeker is as good as offline...have you seen switchblade anywhere?"

"Not since this morning no. Should I look for her master?"

"No, no it's fine." Ratchet said as he rose from his seat "I have an idea where she is."

Ratchet walked to Starscream's room and pressed his audio receptor against the door.

It was quiet.

That could mean two things. Starscream was dead, eaten alive by his guilt. Or, was it possible? Had switchblade forgiven him?

Ratchet opened the door slowly; afraid of what he might face on the other side.

Switchblade rested against her creator's chest, deep in recharge. In return Starscream had wrapped his arms around her in a protective way as he stroked the side of her cheek. The sight lifted ratchet's spark and gave him hope that maybe Skywarp and Thundercracker would heal from their wounds, physical and emotional, as Starscream seemed to be.

"Don't wake her."

Ratchet locked optics with Starscream. He was tired, but there was something new in his optics now. It didn't take long for ratchet to place what it was. Relief. Peace. After vorns of guilt and anguish, Starscream's spark cold rest easy.

"I won't." The medic replied before slipping back through the door and closing it silently.

"How can I tell him..." ratchet muttered to himself as he made his way to Skywarp's room to begin repairs on the poor mech's frame . How could ratchet possibly tell Starscream of his brother's condition now that he was finally happy? Starscream had to know ratchet had to tell him, not telling the seeker was not an option. Starscream had a right to know. He was the trine leader and brother- in bond not in spark- of both Skywarp and Thundercracker. He had to know, and ratchet would tell him.

But not now. For now ratchet would let Starscream relax with his daughter.

*X*X*

Shockwave cuddled Mimas close to his chest; letting the thudding of his spark lull her into recharge.

He truly loved her. It was ridiculous. How could a Decepticon, let alone one as cold and hard as shockwave, melt in the small servos of an Autobot sparkling? It made shockwave wonder what caused emotions like love and dedication. shockwave, the Decepticon intelligence officer, was completely wrapped around Mimas' little finger.

Looking down at her small sleeping form shockwave felt guilt strong enough to render any mech on his on the floor writhing in pain surge through his body. Just thinking about what shockwave had to do to her made him sick.

But there was no other option.

Decepticons couldn't—and wouldn't—remain slaves forever. Someone had to take a stand. The plans were already in motion. The news was spreading to every Decepticon slave. Soon, the revolt would begin, and not a single Autobot in Iacon would be left standing.

Including Mimas.

*X*X*

Orns past, then joors, and still no word from Red Alert.

Optimus prime began to wonder if Megatron would remain comatose for the rest of his life.

"Shockwave is Mimas recharging?" the Autobot leader asked—without looking up from his data pad—Shockwave as he entered the main room of Optimus prime's abnormally huge house. Optimus himself had never liked it much. It was too big for his liking—optimus guessed he grown accustomed to the small, crowded space he'd lived in during his vorns on earth— and the area around it was heavily guarded, but that was one of the many down sides to being head of Cybertron's militia. He would actually think of the large house as a blessing, when it came to Mimas. Being the daughter of the leader of the Autobots would be difficult for Mimas when she was older. Optimus knew he was overprotective and overbearing, but he'd rather his daughter hate him than be kill or stolen because of him.

"Yes, master, she is recharging well."

"Thank you shockwave."

Shockwave was hesitant before he spoke again and when he did his voice was quiet and unsure "...any news on Megatron's condition?"

"What?" Optimus said as his head shot of from his data pad to look at Shockwave. Never before had the strange looking Decepticon been so bold. He'd never asked about Megatron or any of the other Decepticon slaves before, even though he knew that Optimus, being in the high place of political office he was, knew all about them. Why would Shockwave care about Megatron anyway? Their relationship had been purely business. And that was over now. So why would Shockwave care anything for Megatron? Anger boiled inside Optimus. Shockwave cared nothing for Megatron's health, all the Decepticon cared about was making sure the Decepticons had a leader and Optimus sure as the pit didn't want Megatron getting mixed up with them again. That is if Megatron ever woke up.

Shockwave shrank away from Optimus. And bowed low as he replied in a shaky voice "please forgive me master, it was not my place to ask such questions. I'm sorry."

Optimus' anger melted away. Hey wasn't the type of mech that could hold on to anger, even if it was justified. Shockwave, in all the time he'd been a slave for Optimus, had never done a single thing deserving of punishment. And, while speaking out of turn was considered disrespectful to some Autobot masters, Optimus found no true harm in shockwave's curiosity.

"Rise shockwave." The prime ordered the still bowing slave "you have nothing to be sorry for."

Shockwave stood up straight, a look of gratitude on his face. But there was one other lingering emotion that played across the Decepticon's strange looking face. Guilt.

"Thank you master."

"and no, I've not heard any news on Megatron's condition."

Shockwave's expression turned grave. "Thank you master. May I go now master?"

Optimus nodded "yes, shockwave."

Optimus watched shockwave leave. He was an odd mech. He fit his appearance well.

/_Optimus are you there?/ _

_/ratchet!/ _Optimus replied through his comm. Link _/how are you old friend?/ _

_/I have been better. There is something I must bring to your attention./ _

_/Optimus I have news!/ _ this was Red Alert. He was calling. He. Was. Calling. That could only mean one thing. Megatron was awake.

/_ratchet. I apologize but I have to take this call./ _

_/wait Optimus i-/ _But Optimus had already cut the line.

/_Is Megatron awake Red Alert?/ _Optimus sounded distressed, hysterical almost.

/_yes, he is awake. But...i think you'd better get down here. He's asking for his brother/ _

*X*X*

"Where is he Red?" Optimus asked, the anxiety was almost too much for the prime to bear.

Red Alerts looked up from his data pad, a sympathetic look on his face. "Before you see him, Optimus, there is something you must now." At this point Red Alert looked at the ground and sighed. "Megatron is changed now. I don't know if it is because of the trauma of almost dying, or if it was the electric shock itself, but Megatron has no recollection of himself. He does not know who he is. He remembers very little about anything. But he remembers that he has a brother. He been asking for you, shouting actually, but he doesn't have your name right, which is odd. He keeps calling you Orion Pax."

Optimus' world fell apart. And the world that replaced it was ancient, was the past, was a memory that would forever be burned in his processor.

_The physical pain of being shot once in the shoulder and then again in the chest was bad. _

_The emotional pain of watching the femme he loved and his best friend die was worse. _

_The agonizing pain of knowing it was his little brother who had destroyed his life was unbearable. _

"Optimus!"

Optimus blinked as he came back to the present world. "I'm sorry Red. My thoughts got away from me."

Red Alert sighed. "You may see Megatron now. But you must understand. Megatron remembers very little. He doesn't even remember his own name. And a bot with no memories is well...not much of a bot at all. If you know what I mean."

Optimus knew. It was the experiences of life, the things that eventually became memories, that made up a bot. It made their morals, their trust in others, their likes and dislikes. It made their personalities, and a mech without those memories was nothing but a hollow shell.

Taking in a deep breathed. "I am ready."

"Your brother is here Megatron" Red spoke as if he were addressing a sparkling.

The mech Optimus saw looked like Megatron, but it couldn't have possibly been him. This mech was curled up on a berth with his face in his hands; his body trembled slightly. When Red Alert spoke to him he lifted his face from his hands.

When he saw Optimus his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Liar! This is not my brother, this is not Orion Pax!"

"Now Megatron, calm yourself and let me explain this is-"

Red Alert was cut of midsentence by Megatron putting his face back in his hands and groaning.

"He suffers chronic processor aches." Red Alert whispered to Optimus. "They usually come when he is remembering something. He was chronic from groons after he remembered his brother."

Instinctively, Optimus moved closer to Megatron, to his little brother, to help ease his pain.

"Get away from me!" Megatron shouted, baring his fangs " I know you! You are...you are..." Megatron groaned.

"I am Optimus Prime." He whispered.

This time Megatron actually screamed. "I hate you! Why? Why do I hate you, what did you do?"

Optimus was taken aback. He looked to Red Alert from an explanation.

"It seems that Megatron remembers what he felt during a memory before the whole thing actually comes back to him. It's something I've never heard of anything like that before though."

"We are enemies." Megatron whispered now, it was hard to hear him because his face was still in his hands. "we fight...we used to fight for...something. Something that has to do with the insignia on my chest, and the one you bare on your shoulder."

"Yes" Optimus whispered back.

For a while Megatron was silent, the only sounds in the room were his deep inhales and exhales. Optimus watched with sympathetic optics. He wanted so badly to hold his little brother in his arms, as he had done when they were younglings, and tell him everything would be okay.

"Why does the medic say you are my brother?" Megatron spoke after a while, surprising Optimus with his controlled voice. "I know that you are the reason I almost died. You almost killed me. I don't remember anything because of you."

"Do you remember how it happened?"

"I remember pain, and remember I convulsed every time you hurt me. Was it electric shock?"

"yes." Optimus whispered "Megatron I am your brother."

"No, that's not possible. I hate you, but I could never hate Orion."

Optimus bit his lip. How could Megatron not remember what he did? Was Optimus supposed to tell him? How could he? Optimus spark sank. He would have to Megatron, at least that Orion Pax no longer existed. But that wasn't entirely true. Optimus Prime was Orion Pax. The new and improved version. But at the same time Optimus was not Orion Pax. Their two personalities, Optimus' calm, in control nature, and Orion's easily amused, lax nature, were completely opposite each other. So, no, Orion Pax wasn't alive. But Megatron's brother was. Even if Optimus was not the brother Megatron wanted, he was still Orion in that sense.

"Orion Pax was murdered; he barely functioned when proper help arrived. The only thing they could do was give him a new body and a new personality chip. I am Orion Pax, or I was at least."

Megatron's body stiffened. "That can't be true. Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"You know the answer to that Megatron."

Megatron looked at Optimus, locking their optics. His usually distant and cold burning red optics were full of pain and confusion. It must be awful Optimus thought to himself to not remember your life. But, maybe for Megatron it isn't such a bad thing.

"Who killed him?"

Optimus sighed. Megatron would remember one day anyway, so there wasn't any harm in tell the mech now. It was best to prepare him for the memory of murdering his brother.

Optimus sighed again. "You."

*X*X*

At one point during his time as a slave Soundwave had considered Blaster a friend. He'd even considered sparing him from the revolt, giving him the chance to flee Iacon at live to fight another day, because he believed he'd owed it to the mech. But not anymore. How typically Autobot it was to say that a lesser being was your friend, your equal, and then assert their power over them only went they wanted something. It was hypocrisy, it was so Autobot.

Soon though, very, very soon, Soundwave wouldn't have to live under Autobot rule any longer. The revolt would happen in just over a breem.

And then no Autobots in Iacon would be left standing. Soundwave would make sure that blaster was one of the first to fall...or maybe one of the last.

*X*X*

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
